The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Forward-type triode for alternating current (TRIAC) based dimmers are widely used to control the output characteristics of electrical and electronic devices. In an example, a TRIAC based dimmer is used to change light output from a lighting device. In another example, a TRIAC based dimmer is used to change rotation speed of a fan. Further, a TRIAC based dimmer can include a receiver to receive a remote control signal, such that the dimmer is remote controllable. The TRIAC in the dimmer provides power to the receiver even when the dimmer is turned off.